1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with high quality of display and to a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display device makes a desired display by controlling the orientation of liquid crystal molecules by an electric field. In order to generate the electric field, the liquid crystal display device usually has opposed or facing electrodes on a pair of parallel substrates.
In order to keep the distance between the opposed electrodes constant, spacers are disposed between the pair of the opposed substrates. Transparent true spheres or other members are used as spacers. For example, uniform cell gap can be realized by dispersing the spacers over the surface of one of the substrates as random as possible and another substrate is disposed thereon. In this case, the spacers are distributed also over the electrode in a display region.
The spacer shows no or little change in the optical properties upon application of an electric field. If the spacers are located on an electrode in the display region, the liquid crystal material cannot enter into the volume occupied by the spacers, resulting in formation of regions not responding to an electric field. The display region is desired to make a display of high contrast in response to on/off of an electric field. However, existence of the region not responding to an electric field results in lowering of the contrast.
The spacer forms an interface of liquid crystal regions within a liquid crystal layer. Liquid crystal molecules within a liquid crystal layer and those on a liquid crystal interface have different orientation characteristics. If the spacers are located within a liquid crystal layer which is required to form the interface only on the substrate surface, orientation of the liquid crystal molecules is disturbed, resulting in a lowering of the display quality.